The Buddies/Gallery
When Lord Hater's attempt to send Wander to his prison dimension backfires when he ends up there as well, he winds up clashing with the other inmates who despise him. Lord Hater struggles to be Wander's buddy to survive, while adapting to everything he does. Prologue: The Portal S1e16b Lord Hater's ship front view.jpg S1e16b Wander is taken to the pit.JPG S1E16b Pit of Perpetual Pain.JPG S1e16b The portal.JPG S1E16b Wander looking at the portal.JPG S1E16b Pretty.JPG|Pretty! S1e16b Say Goodbye!.JPG S1e16b Wander!.JPG S1e16b Hello!.JPG S1e16b Who is he greeting.JPG S1E16b Sylvia standing at the door.JPG S1E16b Sylvia's Sup.JPG S1E16b Flying Watchdog.JPG S1E16b Lord Hater jumps away from the explosion.JPG S1e16b Wander '' Don't worry Hater! .jpg S1e16b Wander '' I'll save ya! ''.jpg S1e16b Wander reaching Hater.jpg S1e16b Wander is grabbed by Hater 2.jpg S1e16b Wander is grabbed by Hater.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater flung down the hole.jpg S1e18b Sylvia hears something.jpg S1E16b Peepers' Sup.JPG S1E16b Sylvia cornered by Watchdogs.JPG Arriving in Prison S1E16b The portal opens.JPG S1E16b Hater falls from the portal.JPG S1E16b Wander using his hat as a parachute as he comes out of the portal.JPG S1E16b Lord Hater falls face first.JPG S1E16b Checking the landscape.JPG S1e16b Prison Dimension landscape.jpg S1E16b Good name for a band.JPG S1E16b Hater calls Peepers.JPG S1E16b A pair of shadowy figures behind Hater.JPG S1e16b Lord Hater surrounded by thugs.jpg S1E16b The thugs attack Lord Hater.JPG S1E16b Wander tells the thugs to stop.JPG S1E16b Thrax.JPG S1e16b Thugs gathering around Wander.jpg S1E16b Thrax explains how he and Wander are friends.JPG S1E16b Hater smiles sheepishly.JPG S1E16b Wander defends Hater.JPG Best Buddies? S1e18b Title card.jpg S1e16b I totally hate this guy!.JPG S1e18b Wander presenting the pendants.jpg S1e16b Wander raises his right hand.jpg S1e16b Hater slaps Wander's hand.jpg S1e16b Wander turns around.jpg S1e16b Wander uses hands to make a turtle - close up.jpg S1e16b Wander uses hands to make a turtle.jpg S1e16b Wander sticks out left hand.jpg S1e16b Hater slaps Wander's hand 3.jpg S1e16b Wander sticks out right fist.jpg S1e16b Hater fists Wander's hand.jpg S1e16b Wander sticks out left fist.jpg S1e16b Hater fists Wander's hand 2.jpg S1e16b Wander spins.jpg S1e16b Wander spins slowly.jpg S1e16b Wander sticks out both hands.jpg S1e16b Hater slaps Wander's hand 4.jpg S1e16b Hater slaps Wander's hand 4.jpg S1e16b Wander '' And that's how you do...jpg S1e16b Wander "The Best Buds Shake!".jpg S1E16b Thrax with the rest of the prisoners.JPG Grub S1e16b Hater's drawing in the dirt.jpg Settling with Wander S1e16b Hater sitting before Wander.jpg S1e16b Snowflakes passed by.jpg S1e16b Hater and Wander in snow.jpg S1e16b Hater shivers.jpg S1e16b Wander rubbing his hand against his leg.jpg S1e16b Wander blows.jpg S1e16b Wander rubs his both hands together.jpg S1e16b Wander's hand glows.jpg S1e16b Wander elbows Hater.jpg S1e16b Wander about to hug Hater.png S1e16b Wander hugs Hater.jpg S1e16b Hater jumps up.jpg S1e16b Hater stomps away.jpg S1e16b Hater gets blocked by angry inmates.jpg S1e16a Hater back under archway.jpg S1e16b Wander hugs Hater 2.jpg S1e16b Hater stopped shivering.jpg S1e16b Hater fall slowly to the ground.png S1e16b Hater feels relxed.jpg S1e16b Hater and Wander sleeping together.jpg "Best Friends Forever" S1e16b Wander close to the screen.jpg S1e16b Wander close to the screen 2.jpg S1e16b Wander close to the screen 3.jpg S1e16b Wander starts singing.jpg S1e16b Hater tries to say something.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater walking.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater walking under thunderclouds.jpg S1e16b Lightning bolt.jpg S1e16b Lightning bolt 2.jpg S1e16b Skeleton disintegrating in rain.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater head for shelter.jpg S1e16b Wander "We'll still be best buds anyway".jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater see the sun come out.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater looking at a butterfly.jpg S1e16b Wander "I sure hope this feeling never ends".jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater slapping each other's hands.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 2.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 3.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 4.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 5.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 6.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 7.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 8.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater do handshake in song 9.jpg S1e16b Lord Hater getting the hang of it.jpg S1e16b Wander singing while giving Hater grub.jpg S1e16b Wander singing while Hater eats grub.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater looking at the sun.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater looking at the moon.jpg S1e16b Lord Hater starts singing.jpg S1e16b Lord Hater grabs Wander's arm.jpg S1e16b Wander smiling at Hater.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater skipping.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater jump over a hill.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater fall through the sky.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater hold hands while falling.jpg S1e16b Wander spinning above Hater.jpg S1e16b Hater "Better than my evil powers".jpg S1e16b Hater "Friendship makes my heart soar free".jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater piggyback ride.jpg S1e16b Sun shining behind Wander and Hater.jpg S1e16b Rainbow appears behind Wander and Hater.jpg S1e16b Rainbow appears underneath Wander and Hater.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater riding the rainbow.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater riding the rainbow 2.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater falling in a flower field.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater in the flowers.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater nose to nose.jpg S1e16b Hater holding cats.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater holding cats and dogs.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater with animals.jpg S1e16b Lord Hater spinning on a heart background.jpg S1e16b Wander spinning on a heart background.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater dancing.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater dancing 2.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater dancing 3.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater dancing 4.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater dancing 5.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater sing the climax.jpg S1e16b Wander and Hater hold up their pendants.jpg S1e16b Heart pendants seal together.jpg S1e16b Best Buds whole heart pendant.jpg The Sand Snapper S1E16b Lord Hater wakes up from his nightmare.JPG S1e16b Wander pops on Hater's arm.jpg S1e16b Hater pushes Wander off.jpg S1e16b Hater saw something.jpg S1e16b Inmates on the distance.jpg S1e16b Inmates running - close up.jpg S1e16b Hater '' Uh something-something best of friends!.jpg S1e16b Hater pats Wander.jpg S1E16b Hater glad that it was just a nightmare.JPG S1E16b The Sand Snapper.JPG "I'm ''not your buddy!" Prison Break S1e18a Peeprs revealing his body along with the pendant.jpg To return to the episode summary for "The Buddies", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries